


The Incident on Flight 179

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Misty Day is waiting at the airport to go on holiday to get over a hard break-up, when a young girl approaches her, a girl whose mother is a beautiful, sweet woman, by the name of Cordelia Goode.





	The Incident on Flight 179

Flight 179 was delayed, and Misty Day was positive that she had never been this bored in her whole life.

Her phone battery had entered that horrible red zone half an hour ago and time crawled tantalizingly by, so slowly without her music. Her Fleetwood Mac albums always helped her in these situations.

 She had never really liked airports even with her favourite music playing, but the longer the delay lasted, the more her post-break-up holiday seemed like a stupid idea.

Her best friend Zoe had ordered her to go on holiday, try to forget the fact that she’d just been dumped by her girlfriend of eleven months; and apparently Hawaii was the cure for a broken heart. What was she supposed to do, sun tan her feelings away?

It was as if the entire universe had set out to make her uncomfortable, the terminal was full to bursting, and the noise was gradually making her uncomfortable, leaving her head pounding. The heat had also built up steadily during her two hour long wait.

Misty could almost feel her eyes becoming harder and harder with every baby’s cry or teenage giggle but she didn’t care. She was still too numb to be her cheery self, and things that she could usually put up with, like the constant buzz of chatter, now just felt condemning.

The curly haired blonde inhaled in a slow, relaxing breath, fanning herself with her passport in a lazy attempt to fight the stifling heat. She should have gone easier on her phone, or maybe brought a book like her Maddie had told her to, but she was here now, and the only entertainment was a sports program on the television with no audio and a small pile of magazines she had already flipped through. The Cajun slumped in her seat, glancing at the clock again. Just one more hour, and it would be doing everything to keep herself busy so she didn’t have to think about her now-ex-girlfriend.

She had already emotionally accepted that some time, sooner or later, the empty seat beside her wouldn’t remain empty, but when in fact, the chair did dip with weight, Misty couldn’t help but glance over at the kid that had taken it up with a frown.

The girl couldn’t have been more than four or five, and she sat with her short legs swinging over the side of the seat confidently. She was alone and the Cajun was at a loss. Wasn’t she meant to report stuff like this? Or ask her where her mother was like in the movies?

Thankfully, the little girl beat her to it.

“Hey!” She exclaimed, in a voice that was way to high-pitched for Misty, head headache growing increasingly painful. Still, she continued to scan the airport for a woman that looked vaguely as if she had just lost a child.

“Hey.” Misty echoed her in a voice flat enough to hopefully discourage the child but not offend. The last thing she needed was some pissed off Mom or Dad harassing her for the rest of the wait. Instead she went with her Plan A. “Ain’t ya got a parent around or somethin’?” she inquired, brilliant blue eyes settling on the child beside her.

The girl’s head bounced erratically, and for a moment Misty wondered if she would hurt herself. Her long, braided blonde hair was whipping everywhere, and the guy beside the kid levelled Misty with an angry expression that she had already mimicked back before thinking better of it.

“She’s in the toilet,” The girl replied, and Misty Day’s attention shifted back down to her. “-Told me to go find somewhere beside someone who wasn’t scary, like  _that_  guy.” She gestured very openly towards one of the beefier men in the waiting area, who was scratching away at his jeans and staring blankly out at the planes in the terminal. “He’s scary.”

The woman raised a brow, impressed with the level of speech coming from the young child before her attention was lost again to the flight screen, and nodded her head. She never really knew what to do when it came to children, She’d spent her whole life around people older than her. Still, she imagined that she’d rather keep her distance, just in case her mother returned, abhorred that a stranger was talking to her darling angel, until a thought struck her.

“I’m not scary?” Misty asked casually.

The girl’s grin spread across her face fast, and she giggled. “No.” She shook her head. “You’re not scary. You’re just tall.”

Misty smiled warmly, narrowed eyes softening a little. This was the calmest she’d felt in a while. “Fine, sit an’ wait. But only ‘til she gets back.”

They fell into a brief silence, the kid humming quietly while the messy blonde remained accurately aware of her presence, sitting up a little straighter now. How long does it take to go to the bathroom anyway?

“Cassandra?”  _There!_  That was the concerned parent voice she had been waiting for, and Misty felt the tension in her shoulders melt away a little with the loss of responsibility, and sank further into her seat again. Her fingers itched to seek out her earphones (dead as they were) to avoid any more conversing with strangers, but she fought it away. Even ‘Cassandra’ would call out her bullshit if she tried that one. It was the oldest (and shittiest) trick in the book.

While she had been lost in her thoughts, Cassandra had signaled over to her mother, waving around in that over enthusiastic way that children do, and the feeling of another person entering her space caught the Cajun’s attention quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Cassandra being scooped up and another body fall into her place and she dare to take a subtle glance over and her eyes widened. The little girl’s mother was staring right at her, and she was nothing like what Misty had expected.

She had imagined her to be a stern looking woman, with thing glasses attached to a chain around her neck; worry lined evidently etched into her face; harsh eyes with an unforgiven gleam. But  boy had she been very wrong.

The woman was young, probably about four years older than Misty herself, and the idea that she was travelling alone wasn’t lost. She murmured a greeting, coupling it off with a weak smile, and Misty smiled back, naïve to think that would be the end of it, but this family was talkative. “Thank you for letting her sit. I hope she didn’t annoy you, she has the tendency to be rather loud.”

“She’s fine,” Day replied, finally giving up and fully turning to face her. She was already about to speak again, to tell this stranger that she had a good kid and not to stress, but suddenly she forgot exactly how to do that, because this woman had the kindest, warm chocolate eyes, she was grinning at her. “Mostly quiet, actually.” Misty was only vaguely aware of her hands twisting together in her lap. She actually felt a little dizzy too, like she had stood up to fast after waking up.  _Must be nerves_. The Cajun thought. _About the flight_.

She turned away, only for the excuse to close her eyes for a moment. God, Misty knew better, but she brushed it aside. It was obvious that she was just missing Ginnifer. Getting over such a long lasting relationship was hard and the mini-crushes were just her personal way of speeding it up. It always happened. Not usually this soon, or at an airport, but she had been around long enough to be over those kind of freak outs, and had just ignored it like she did any women she had noticed in the past.

The boarding signal finally boomed over the intercom, in a scratchy, barely definable voice that gave instructions that no one could really understand, but Misty was up in an instant, her legs begging to be stretched. Too late, she realized that she should have used her time to walk around and relax, before sticking herself in a plane for hours with no relief, but it didn’t matter. She grabbed her bags up, and offered a glance to Cassandra and her mother in parting before spinning on her heel and marching towards the gates.

The trip into an airplane always felt very alien to her, like those old horror movies with cardboard sets. They never even tried to make it seem more casual and the beige walls, floor and ceiling did nothing for her. Still, those walls meant holidays, and she was wading carefully into the plane in minutes, lifting her bag a little to cause less fuss. She just wanted to get to her seat and close her eyes. And not think about anything

She was just about to lock her bag away in the overhead locker when something near her knee caught her eye. “Cassandra?”

The little girl smiled up at her in a practiced beam, revealing a few missing teeth. “These are our seats, too!” She announced excitedly, and Misty glanced up at her mother, who had raised her brows in way of greeting, smiling sweetly and was struggling with her bags.

The Cajun immediately moved to the side, and Cassandra slid quickly into the window seat, that had been registered to Misty, but the curly blonde let her have it whilst she bent down again to heave one of the bags into the overhead compartments for her new seatmates instead.

“You don’t have to-” the older woman began, but fell silent as she watched the other go ahead anyway.

“It’s fine.” Misty fought the bulging suitcase into its place, turned just in time to catch the other woman’s grateful smile and catch the edge of the bag she was lifting before it fell backwards back onto her. “You’re too short anyway.” She teased.

All she got in response was a scoff and playfully narrowed eyes while Cassandra’s mother settled into her seat and buckled her little girl up. Misty slammed the cabinet lid down with as much force as she could muster (and still half expected it to pop open again) and followed suit.

“I’m Cordelia, by the way… I see you met Cassy” the woman turned to her with that incredibly warm smile that made the curly blonde melt a little.

“Misty,” she responded with a nod, baring a small smile of her own.

Cordelia laughed gently, a soft and mellow sound that could’ve been the sweetest song in the world.  “It suits you. You’re incredibly lanky.” The woman stated playfully, tucking her smooth, honeycomb tresses behind one ear.

Misty rolled her eyes, trying to banish the small smirk that had taken residence upon her lips. “Better than little, at least the top shelf isn’t off limits for me.” She insinuated, drawing another laugh from the woman beside her.

Cassy’s entire body turned to watch them with delighted amusement, and Cordelia’s head fell a little bit to the side. “Okay, okay. You’re alright, Misty.”

 

* * *

 

 

The flight was long, and Cordelia Goode, (the surname she had learnt from  all the excess information Cassandra kept spurting out) was drifting in and out of sleep. Usually, plane journeys kept her awake and alert with the sound of the engine whirring, the constant chatter and, more recently, her daughter complaining about her ears popping or about how she needed to pee. However, this was her first lone with trip with Cassandra, and somehow she just couldn’t keep her eyes open no matter how hard she tried.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should be more aware. Cassy never sat still on planes and in the half hour she had stayed conscious and talking, the kind and mysterious stranger, Misty, had been dragged into conversation with the curious little girl. Question after question, the curly haired woman had answered them all in perfect deadpan with a quick glace over at Cordelia after every one, as if she still needed approval to talk to her girl.

In her sleepy state, she to admit that Misty was cute. The way she smiled was jerky and built up slowly to teeth, and it made her want to smile too. She teased relentlessly and it was fun to see her laughter break through the easy sarcastic remarks. Plus, Cassy loved her, and Delia trusted her kid’s judgement.

“Hey, you want anything?” Cordelia hummed in response to that accented voice, shaking her head, but she was awake now. Still, she didn’t open her eyes to address Misty any more than that. She heard Cassandra giggling softly.

“That’s so weird, she never sleeps…”

“On planes?” The Cajun clarified enquiringly.

“Yeah.”

Cordelia sighed, but said nothing. She could feel herself getting tired again, slipping back into the deep oblivion promise of sleep, when she heard the creaking wheels of the stewardess’ cart and Cassandra’s eagerly happy voice. “Can I get something?”

Misty waited a beat to reply, and Cordelia almost just spoke for her, but was just a little behind. “Yeah, sure thing, Kid,” God, she sounded almost as energetic as her child, nothing like the bored and quiet woman she met at the airport. Goode almost wanted to roll her closed eyes…

She listened to them buy some candy bars, and heard the wrapping being torn apart by eager hands. Cassy had always had an overactive sweet tooth. Misty shifted beside her, digging through the coins in her pocket to pay, and huffing at the mess that Cordelia imagined her daughter had already made.

“You make such an adorable family.” She didn’t know that voice, and her eyes flew open and the same time she heard Misty clear her throat, as if she just choked.

But the stewardess had already upped and moved another row down and calling her back would be strange, and they found themselves facing off. “Urm, Sorry,” the Cajun spoke first. “That was me. We were playing while you were asleep.” She tilted her head over at Casandra, who was still munching on her treat with no regard for their awkwardness. “Well, she was talkin’ ta me a ton anyway.”

“Look, it’s nothing, it’s fine.” The older woman whispered back, tilting her head towards her daughter.  _Don’t dramatize this in front of her._ Her eyes softened. “Thank you for buying her something. I know the stuff on here is like, ten dollars.”

The bright smile returned to Misty’s lips as she shook her head, golden curls brushing past her shoulders. “It’s nothing.”

“Thank you, anyway.”

Cordelia watched as Misty’s nervous grip on the armrest tightened, and leant up to nudge her softly first and offered her open hand. It worked. The Cajun glanced apologetically and then thankfully as she took hold of the woman’s hand and let out a long breath, her eyes closing softly.

Cordelia couldn’t help herself, finding herself watching the woman intently, her fine features, her lips, her natural beauty... _Yes…_ the woman figured with a warm smile. _She’s cute._


End file.
